


Seeing you in a new light

by orphan_account



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Angst, Awkward First Times, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Community: kakasaku, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Pervert Hatake Kakashi, Sakukaka - Freeform, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Sex, Smut, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: *still writing*Kakashi and Sakura are given a mission together and it's not like the old times. Sexually frustrated Sakura is seeing Sensei in a new light.. where will things go? 😳 keep reading to find outTimeline is a bit confusing, let's see.. Naruto is the hokage.. but Sakura doesn't have a kid yet.. she IS married to Sasuke.. Sasuke promised he will come back (cough) some day.. but he hasn't come back yet. Kakashi is retired.. probably 38-39? Sakura early 20s?? And the villains are all going to be made up if they do show up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I know this is dumb please dont judge *sobs*

"Yes, you guys... THIS is the mission." Naruto sighed and looked at Kakashi and Sakura.

"Really, Naruto.. You know this is a waste of time, don't you?"

"Well you said you wanted an all out mission for once Sakura and this is all I've got for now.."

"It's good enough for me" kakashi said smiling through his eyes.

"So basically both of us the best of the best are going to be eyeing this brothel for a month because there's a teeny tiny possibility that Jighayn might be there? This is so dumb but then again.."

"You're going to do it?" Naruto said smiling hopelessly.  
"Duh. Better than doing nothing I suppose."  
"That's my student" Kakashi smiled kindly.

*------------------*  
"Kaka- sensei so when should we head out?" Sakura asked kakashi as they walked out in the hallway of Hokage tower  
"I am ok with this evening, I don't really have anything to do." Kakashi replied, one hand in his pocket and another one rubbing his chin while looking up.  
"Ahh.." Sakura suddenly realized how Kakashi was a man in his late 30s living alone and since he had given up the hokage post he didn't get many offers for missions as he was supposed to be 'resting' but this time he had asked for a mission and he had gotten it. She was almost feeling sympathetic for him and then she realized how she hadn't been in a better situation herself. Since Sasuke had left, after marrying her.. he hadn't shown any sign of returning yet. She loved her hospital work but these days there hadn't been much for her to do. She wanted a mission to get out this boredom that was enveloping her. She was doing no better than her sensei, who btw she wasn't even sure was doing bad at all..

She suddenly felt a pat on her head.  
"What's the matter Sakura? You seem very out of it, Is something bothering you?"

Feeling embarrassed, Sakura shook her head aggressively, "No sensei, I am fine.. I will pack my stuff and will meet you at the gate at 5.."

Kakashi looked at her face thoughtfully and then smiled through his eyes, his hands still on her head.

Sakura felt her face flushing.

He broke the contact away and made the peace sign, "alright, see you later Sakura." He poofed away.

*------------------------*

Sakura sighed deeply as she fell back on her bed. This mission, although not a very hopeful one was still better than nothing. And in case her and kakashi might end up discovering Jighayn it will turn out to be a great discovery for the village since the man had been quite a nuisance to them. Thinking about all this, she reassured herself that everything was going to be fine and fell into sleep.

After sometime she took a shower and in her pink attire moved out of her house to get to the gate. She had been 30 minutes early. "Such a bad idea since my sensei has a bad habit of getting late." She frowned. But it was how it was. She was just too eager to get going.

"Yo"

She felt a pat on her head and looked behind herself. "Kaka- sensei! You're early!" She looked as dumbfounded as she felt it.  
"Boredom, Sakura.. i am ready to get action.." he removed his hand from her head and balled it into a fist.

"Oh I feel you sensei.. let's get going" she sighed deeply and they both moved together out of the village.

"How have you been Sakura?" Kakashi asked suddenly, as they were jumping off tress like the old times, catching her in surprise out of nowhere.

"I.. I have been doing fine if not for a little boredom you know?" She fake smiled in his direction which was useless considering he wasn't even looking at her.

Well. This mission was going to be a bit weird. They were going to inspect a brothel after all. Sakura didn't know how to break the silence between them as they kept moving forward.

"Well Sakura from here on we will have to just walk." He stopped suddenly.

They were close to a lake. "This is the lake that will take us to Amegakure Sakura." He looked at her and she nodded at him.

They covered some distance and negotiated about what kind of boat they would like to have. Apparently, the only boat available there was one with a fancy room. Which wasn't a problem but the price was. Both of them hadn't plan on making their pockets THIS light. But it was how it was.

"Ahh. Well at least we'll be comfortable.." Sakura frowned and rolled her eyes.

"Ohh Sakura calm down. We will have a lot of troubles later on. We are going to be inspecting a goddamn brothel."

"Oh-o sensei you're a pervert, aren't you excited.." as soon as these words came out of her mouth she grimaced and wondered if she pissed him off.

"Imagine seeing your favorite dish and not getting to eat it.. it's not exciting I can tell you that" Kakashi gave her a puppy look.

Sakura flushed heavily turning red. Somehow Kakashi sensei having sex flashed through her head but she punched her head to push the thought away.

They waited at the shore for sometime and finally the boat arrived at their place.  
"At least we will be by ourselves since the driver has a separate cabin and won't bother us while we're discussing the mission." Sakura thought to herself.

While they were getting in, the driver warned them about how wavy it is so they were maybe going to have trouble staying still. And that it gets really cold at night. Both of them didn't care as these problems felt like nothing to these shinobees.

But they had no idea how bothersome this cold and these waves were really going to be...


	2. Sensei and Sakura's self control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B)

It was night already and the small room they were in was lit nice enough with a bulb. They ran out things to discuss and now they had to decide who was going to take the bed.

"Sakura take the bed I will sleep on the floor." Kakashi told her in tone suggesting he wasn't up for negotiations.

Sakura looked at the bed and decided that she was gonna give one mattress to sensei since it had to two of those. She went ahead without saying anything and put one mattress on the floor. "Here you go sensei, it's ok if you are going to sleep on the floor. Just sleep as comfortably as me, ok?"

Kakashi looked at the mattress on the ground and then looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you Sakura" he then started to take off his vest.

Sakura went ahead and dimmed the light. It was lit enough for them to figure out what was located where but not enough to bother them in sleep.

"Goodnight Kakashi sensei"  
"Goodnight Sakura"

It was indeed wavy but sakura really liked how comfy the bed was. She actually liked the waves too, it made her feel somewhat dizzy but in a good way. She wondered how kakashi who was sleeping right next to the bed was feeling.

She had just fallen asleep and then a sudden strong wave passed by pushing her off the bed and on top of Kakashi.

"Oww.." Kakashi let out a cry, opening his one eye, he wasn't wearing his mask at the moment. "What just happened?" He asked, confusion very clear in his voice.  
"Sensei! I fell off the bed!" She said without even looking at him. Her face buried in his chest.  
Kakashi couldn't help but laugh. His laugh vibrated through her whole body. It made her shiver. She was still too embarrassed to look up and face him and her face was still buried on his chest. She could smell him. His nice masculine smell. She had never been this close to anyone. This sudden turn of events made her stiffen a bit. She just lay on top of him motionless with her face buried on his strangely comforting chest.

And then she felt something poking on her crotch.

Kakashi let out a growl. "Sakura please get off me.." he requested in low dark voice.

Sakura jumped and got off him suddenly realizing how escalated things got so quickly. "I am sorry sensei! I didn't mean to ...-"  
"It's ok" kakashi said without looking at her.

She started to climb up to the bed again that she felt a pull on her skirt that made her sit down abruptly.

"Sensei?"

"If you go up right now you will fall down again. Just sleep here, Sakura."

Sakura looked at him turning opposite side of her and thought about this for a while.

"Who knows if there will be a wave as strong as this one again, sensei? I am going up''

Kakashi turned to her and looked at her with a frown on his face but didn't say anything.

She was going up and then suddenly the boat jerked again, leaving even Kakashi with a lot of trouble controlling his movements. Somehow, someway Sakura ended up on top of him again. This time Kakashi hugging her too tight to not let her fall and get hurt.

"Stop. Tormenting. Me." Kakashi pleaded and that made sakura angry. She brushed up to get to his eye level. The way they rubbed each other as she was sliding up was a bit too distracting and it made her a feel funny things in her crotch.  
When she could see him eye to eye she spoke to him. "Sensei it's not my fault that it's so jerky here!"

Kakashi kept looking at her for sometime. She could feel his thing growing underneath her again.

"Sakura, I am a man.."

"Yeah, brand new information sensei!" Her face was so close to his that she could feel his breath on her lips, making her lips feel somewhat ticklish.

He just kept looking at her and his cock was now rock hard. Sakura was growing wetter and then they got hit with another jerk that led them lose whatever control they had and her face fell on his, her lips right on top of his lips.

For sometime she just kept looking at him wide eyed as he was looking at her and then she felt his lips parting. He let out his tongue and licked her lips from top to bottom. He licked her whole mouth. All this was too much for Sakura. She let out a moan. "Mmmm.. sensei.." she tried to speak but he took her lips in his mouth and started to suck on it restlessly. He moved from top to bottom lip as if he couldn't decide which one tasted better to him.  
His hold on her was getting even tighter as he was doing this and it turned on Sakura to no end but she was also scared he was going to crush her. She tried telling him this while her lips were still getting sucked on but thankfully kakashi moved down to her jaw and started to biting and kissing her there.

"Mmm.. Sensei, you're going to crush me... You are holding me too tight.."

Kakashi stopped licking her jaw and looked at her for a second. His eyes seemed to devour her right then and there and Sakura couldn't look away.

In a matter of seconds kakashi let her out of his hold jerking her on the other side of mattress and turned into opposite side of the bed.

Sakura and him were breathing heavily. But none of them knew what to say at this moment.

*-------------------------*

Both of them woke up pretty late. It took them quite a lot of time to sleep at night.  
"Jeez.. I really crossed such big boundaries last night didn't I..", kakashi thought to himself while rubbing his chin. He was sitting facing away from the bed which was now occupied by Sakura. She probably took the bed sometime in the morning. "Are things going to get back to normal now?" Kakashi wondered. They hadn't talked since morning.

Sakura was lying awake on the bed thinking about last night. It all felt.. nice.. and that was the problem. She was supposed to be waiting for Sasuke. She shouldn't be thinking like this of any other man. Least of all her sensei. But just knowing that wouldn't stop her. She felt her vagina almost ache thinking of last night and it was embarrassing. She turned around to see Kakashi sitting in the opposite direction. She could just tell he would have brows close knit and in deep thought. His hair.. she never felt running her hands through them as much as she did now. He was obviously quite handsome. And she was lonely. "But this is all wrong.." she thought to herself. "I need to get a hold of myself and I need to stop myself from being like this. I am here on a mission and not to think about my sensei's hair! Chaa!" She woke up straight suddenly making Kakashi turn to her. Him looking in her direction out of nowhere made her feel flustered, " g- good morning sensei!"

"Morning Sakura." He tried smiling his usual closed eyes way but it came out looking more like a grimace.

"Uh.. have you eaten.. I am gonna go freshen up and eat... Hahah.." Sakura jumped out of boat almost giving a jerk to the boat.

"Jeez Sakura calm down.." Kakashi sighed.

"This is all because of me" Kakashi looked up at the ceiling looking as hopeless as ever.

It had been 2 hours since their little so called chat, if one could call it that. Kakashi was feeling too weighed down by his guilt. "This is all because of me.." kakashi thought to himself. "I need to make things better" he mumbled and looked at Sakura who was sitting on her bed and looking through her clothes.  
"Sakura.." Kakashi called out her name.  
Sakura took sometime to turn to his direction and asked, "What is it sensei..?  
"I am sorry. I let go of myself and now we have this stupid sexual tension going around. I am sorry for making you go through all this. Maybe it's too much to ask but I hope things get normal between us as soon as possible."

"Sensei.. it's fine... Don't worry we were too sleepy and not in the right mental state." She tried to console him but in all honesty she had actually liked what he had done to her. She had like his tongue on her mouth and the feeling of his erection against her body. Obviously she wasn't going to tell him that.

"Regardless of what state I was in I have wronged you and I am sorry. We have a mission to take care of and I want us both to focus on that. Ok?"

Sakura flashed a smile to him, "yes, this is why we're here. We're going to do this."

Kakashi seemed to relax with a sigh of smile and then got down on his mattress.

Sakura really wanted this mission to go smoothly. But going back to normal after what had passed that night was going to be difficult. Sakura felt a pang of loneliness in her chest. Just how lonely was she to be thinking of her sensei like that? She felt quite pathetic.

*-----------*

It was night time now and both of them had eaten their food. It was pretty difficult to eat as the boat kept giving jerks. When the time came to sleep Sakura took her pillow and laid down next to kakashi. Very much praying that a jerk happens so that she will feel kakashi's warmth again. Praying that he would let go of himself this time. And then grimaced at such disgusting thoughts. "I am here on a mission jeez!" She punched her head slightly and frowned.

As was inevitable, boat did get jerked, kakashi and Sakura did get entangled. Kakashi somewhat got hit on his foot and looked almost frustrated. "Are you ok, Sakura?" He inquired.

"I am fine Sensei.. if not for this aching feeling I've been getting throughout the day..." _Did I just say that?_ She asked herself.

"What is it Sakura? Where are you hurt?" Kakashi lifted his head from his pillow and looked at her with concern. They were very close to each other in this moment.

"It will be fine Sensei.. if you could just let me use your hands.." Sakura said looking away from him in a very low voice.

"What for? What am I supposed to do? I'll do anything to help Sakura.." Kakashi replied with concern.

Sakura pushed his head down back on his pillow. "Really?" She asked him eye to eye.

"Um.. yeah" Kakashi told her with a confused look on his face.

Sakura smiled at him and took his hand and put it on her stomach. Making him touch it.

"Is.. is this where it hurts..? How can I help-"  
"No." Sakura was slowing taking their hands down south.  
"Sakura what are you-" Kakashi wanted to ask but the moment he saw Sakura taking off her pants he could just stare at her wide-eyed.

"It really is aching Sensei.. for you.." with that Sakura put his hands on her nether lips. Feeling his hand on Sakura's sex, Kakashi let out a sigh. He tried to move his hand away from it, rubbing it in the process but the moment his hand was off her she took his hand again and put it back on her vagina.

"Sakura.. we shouldn't do this.." Kakashi said in a throaty voice that vibrated through Sakura's whole body.

"You don't have to do anything sensei.. I just need your hand. Please.. I am too lonely.." Sakura pleaded in whisper, she sounded like she could cry and closed her legs to push his hand on her vagina tightly giving him no way of escaping.

Without saying anything he buried his face near her neck. His heavy breath on her neck made her even more aroused. She was pushing her legs close together and rubbing his hand on her clit and vaginal lips in almost a rhythm. Sometime Kakashi would let out a throaty growl. But he wasn't doing anything on his own. He didn't want to lose his control. No matter how hard it really was.

and then the boat jerked again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting this on Wattpad as well btw and my username is the same there. Just letting the readers know. The chapters there are smaller with different titles (obviously).  
This is my first time as a fic writer and I hope I am not doing anything wrong.
> 
> Also edited out a cringe part


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter but I am trying my best to get over my embarrassment and complete this fic lol

When the boat had jerked again Kakashi grabbed Sakura tightly. Right where she wanted him to. Where she had put his hand herself. She smiled to herself as she heard her sensei breathing heavily. They were basically spooning in this position and his breath on her ear and neck felt too good  
"Sakura.. " Kakashi tried.  
Sakura didn't really want him to say anything. Just wanted him to stay like this. Close to her. She feared he would come to his senses. It would be too much for her to see him reject all this at a moment like this.

Hesitantly, sakura asked "yes..?"  
"Don't you feel a bit strange..?" he whispered, his voiced sounding tense while also moving his fingers slowly around her clit.  
"It.. feels good.." Sakura replied to him, feeling shy and brave at the same time.

She heard him snort. And felt her face burning out of embarrassment. But so was her sex because kakashi still didn't stop his fingers. 

"I wasn't talking about this Sakura. I think there's something off about this boat." 

"Huh..? What... is.. wrong here..?" she wondered how he was still able to talk in a such a state. She put her hand on his hand wanting to touch as much of him as possible.

"The fact that we are doing this is proof enough.." he replied, still breathing heavily.  
"But it's only because.. because I've been lonely sensei.." 

"No Sakura.." he started, sakura turned her neck to see what he was trying to say. But when she looked at him she felt lost in his eyes. The way his eyes looked she knew he liked this too. Her eyes widened and they just looked at each other for a while.   
Feeling that maybe.. just maybe he felt that same as her too.. she felt bold enough to put her fingers on his mask. Unmasking him slowly.

His mouth almost dropped and he sighed heavily, "Sakura you're impossible." And then he buried his face in neck and breathed in her scent. Sakura smiled and let her hand run through his hair.  
He was kissing her neck and then he moved to her collarbone. And then he started licking her. His fingers around her clit were almost too restless now. He was obviobviously starting to lose himself.   
But Sakura suddenly remembered what he was talking about. "What were you.. trying to say.. sensei.." she asked while still trying to gather her wits.  
She felt him stiffen and pinch her vaginal lips in frustration.   
"Oww!" She moaned and Kakashi got up still breathing heavily, he sat down. His pants showing off what he was going through..  
"Why did you stop!" Sakura got up too and grabbed his arm.   
"Because Sakura, i think we are being played with.


	4. Chapter 4

When the boat had jerked again Kakashi grabbed Sakura tightly. Right where she wanted him to. Where she had put his hand herself. She smiled to herself as she heard her sensei breathing heavily. They were basically spooning in this position and his breath on her ear and neck felt too good  
"Sakura.. " Kakashi tried.  
Sakura didn't really want him to say anything. Just wanted him to stay like this. Close to her. She feared he would come to his senses. It would be too much for her to see him reject all this at a moment like this.

Hesitantly, sakura asked "yes..?"  
"Don't you feel a bit strange.." he whispered, his voiced sounding tensed while also moving his fingers slowly around her clit.  
"It.. feels good.." Sakura replied to him, feeling shy and brave at the same time.

She heard him snort. And felt her face burning out of embarrassment. But so was her sex because kakashi still didn't stop his fingers. 

"I wasn't talking about this Sakura. I think there's something off about this boat." 

"Huh..? What... is.. wrong here..?" she wondered how he was still able to talk in a such a state. She put her hand on hand wanting to touch as much of him as possible.

"The fact that we are doing this is proof enough.." he replied, still breathing heavily.  
"But it's only because.. because I've been lonely sensei.." 

"No Sakura.." he started, sakura turned her neck to see what he was trying to say. But when she looked at him she felt lost in his eyes. The way his eyes looked she knew he liked this too. Her eyes widened and they just looked at each other for a while.   
Feeling that maybe.. just maybe he felt that same as her too.. she felt bold enough to put her fingers on his mask. Unmasking him slowly.

His mouth almost dropped and he sighed heavily, "Sakura, you're impossible." And then he buried his face in neck and breathed in her scent. Sakura smiled and let her hand run through his hair.  
He was kissing her neck and then he moved to her collarbone. And then he started licking her. His fingers around her clit were almost too restless now. He was obviobviously starting to lose himself.   
But Sakura suddenly remembered what he was talking about. "What were you.. trying to say.. sensei.." she asked while still trying to gather her wits.  
She felt him stiffen and pinch her vaginal lips in frustration.   
"Oww!" She moaned and Kakashi got up still breathing heavily, he sat down. His pants showing off what he was going through..  
"Why did you stop!" Sakura got up too and grabbed his arm.   
"Because Sakura, we are being played with.

Kakashi and her pantless self just sat there trying to avert their eyes from each other. The tension in the atmosphere was too much. 

As Sakura awkwardly got up and started to put on her pant she felt Kakashi slowly turn to her and stare in her direction. She felt her face burning but she tried to ignore it. After she had done wearing her pants she looked at him. His gaze was fixated at her face. She knew he had been staring at her up and down the whole time and it should have made her uneasy but she had enjoyed it. The 2 seconds they stared at each other felt like forever before Kakashi broke the stare and looked away.   
"We need to get out of here" he said still not looking at her. He somewhat had a grim look to him that Sakura didn't like seeing.  
She just nodded in agreement and then they tried to discuss how to get out of this boat. Clearly if it really was just a normal boat they wouldn't have to break a sweat getting out of it. 

"I will check up on the driver. Wait for my signal. If something feels wrong we'll have to get out of here."  
"Fine. I can just break this damn boat right now if that's what we need."  
Kakashi winced at Sakura's remark and got up.

In a flash that brightened the whole boat Sakura got a little glimpse of Kakashi before she understood what was going on. 

*-------*

"Oww" Kakashi moaned as he felt sharp pain in his thighs. Slowly he gained consciousness he realized he was getting treated by Shizune. "Umm.. Good morning Kakashi-San" Shizune smiled at him.   
"Uhh.. so.. Sakura.."   
"She is fine. She didn't get injured and actually treated you before you got here."

"Right.." Kakashi sighed. All he could remember was him and Sakura breaking out and getting out and the boat blasting out of nowhere. It was strange. But how did he get injured in his thighs? Well he could meet Sakura and ask her what happened. Of course.

He tried to sleep and get some rest again but he wasn't used to the hospital bed. "When can I go?" He asked Shizune who was back again checking up on him.  
"You're fine Kakashi-sama but you do need some rest." She replied.  
"Right.. and please drop the 'sama' part it's embarrassing" Kakashi smiled at her and she smiled back at him apologetically.

He slowly got up and and started to leave. I do need some rest. Afterall it wasn't like Kakashi to not get into bed-rests after stressful missions. Except he hadn't even completed this one. He sighed. He'd need to figure out what to do with Jighaen. But that could wait for a day. Right now he just really wanted to bury himself in his bed.

He was on his way home when he sensed a very familiar chakra. "Ah.. " he stopped and looked around. "Sasuke".


	5. Sasuke

Sakura felt dumfounded. Sasuke had to come to their rescue. He had caught them both in sussano before things could go bad. When she got on land she started healing Kakashi. He had been knocked unconscious while trying to protect her. "I really am pathetic." She sighed sadly.   
"H-how did you know we were here, Sasuke?" Sakura looked up at Sasuke whose eyes were fixed at the river.   
"Naruto had told me about this mission you guys were on. I thought about taking a look." He replied taking a glance at her and returning his gaze to the river.   
"Taking a look.. while we were still on the boat?" 

"Sakura" Sasuke turned his gaze to her. "We're married." Sakura felt unnerved by his eyes. "Yeah but.." Sakura was at loss of words. Had he known? She couldn't tell. It was hard.   
"Let's go Sakura" he ordered. "He has healed enough." 

*------*   
"Sasuke" Kakashi had sensed his chakra on his way back home. He pondered if he should go and meet up with him. Ask him how things were. Doing so would be the right thing to do. But something was stopping him. Nevermind. He ignored his presence and began strolling to his house. 

*-------*   
Sakura had been feeling her heart sink. Deeper and deeper. She felt guilty. And she felt hopeless. Why was I acting like an idiot on that boat? She closed her eyes and buried her head in her pillow. Suddenly she remembered Kakashi's hand on her feminine folds. How he had started to roam his finger around her clit. She put her finger down there, trying to imitate what he had done with his fingers. She remembered how he had kissed her neck. Remembering his sighs. 

"Sakura" 

She got up abruptly.   
"Sasuke?"  
She ran to the door in a hurry and opened it abruptly. She looked at Sasuke standing in from of her inquiringly. 

"Why are you looking at me like this Sakura, did I disturb you?" he frowned. "And why do you look so out of breath? what were you doing anyway?" 

"Huh?? Oh- I - I was just- I was just thinking-- I was just-"

"Jeez Sakura.." he muttered. "Calm down" Sasuke cringed at her. "I am coming in.." he looked away from her for a second as if giving her some time to process.   
"Huh.. ohh yeah sure- b-but why??"   
"Tch.." Sasuke looked at her face "We're MARRIED." He emphasized.

"No- yeah- I..." Sakura was trying to find words as Sasuke stepped into her room. He stood near her bed and took a deep breath.   
"Your room smells nice.." he slowly turned to look at her "just like you.." he looked away again. 

Is he blushing? Sakura felt flustered. Sasuke had never shown her affection verbally like this. She felt quite moved.   
Suddenly Sasuke looked at her again and took a few steps towards her. He was now right in front of her. Sakura was looking down at her feet. She couldn't gather the courage to look at him when he was so close. She felt the tension cutting her. 

He put his one hand over her hair. Rubbing the back of her head slowly. She felt ticklish at his touch and it made her move ahead involuntarily into his chest. He then held the side of her nape in his hand gently. Rubbing his thumb on her neck. He then slowly pulled her face up to look at her face. 

Sakura felt her heart race at the sight of him. He was looking at her with need she had never seen in him before. 

"Sasuke.. what are you -"

And then his mouth was on hers.


End file.
